You're My Pet
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Happy KaiSoo Day - Chapter 1 of 3/ Do Kyungsoo, seorang wanita karir yang terpaksa menerima Kim Jongin, seorang artis musikal berbakat dirumahnya akibat ulah adik semata wayangnya. Saat Jongin tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menjadi 'peliharaan'-nya, apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan?/ My first KAISOO FF/SPECIAL FF FOR PORORO KIM/It's a GS ff. DLDR. Review pleasee...


**Title : You're My Pet**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**Special FF For PORORO KIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Shot : Becoming Your Pet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ibu sudah memutuskannya, ibu akan bercerai dengan ayahmu."_

"Sudahlah ibu. Berhentilah menonton drama-drama itu. Itu semua membawa pengaruh buruk untuk ibu."

"_Tapi–"_

"Sudah dulu ya, bu. Ada panggilan masuk, nanti Kyungie akan menghubungi ibu kembali."

Sambungan telepon dengan ibunya terputus, kini gantian ayahnya yang menghubunginya.

"Ya, ayah."

"_Kyungie, bahkan diusia kami yang sudah tidak muda lagi, ibumu itu ingin bercerai dengan ayah."_ Curhat ayahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek.

"Kalau bercerai disaat seperti ini, ayah pasti menjadi pihak yang dirugikan, ya 'kan? Maka dari itu, berikanlah perhatian lebih pada ibu, ayah. Supaya kalian tidak jadi bercerai."

"_Sudah ayah lakukan. Tapi ibumu tetap saja keras kepala. Itu semua karena drama-drama yang ditontonnya setiap hari."_ Dari nada bicara yang digunakan, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ayahnya saat ini sedang kesal dan kalut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti kita bicara lagi, ya, ayah? Bos-ku sudah memanggil."

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

Dia bohong, tidak ada yang memanggilnya. Dia harus melakukan itu, kalau tidak, dia akan terus-terusan mendengarkan curahan hati kedua orang tuanya seharian penuh secara bergantian. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan semua pekerjaan yang dibebankan padanya, dan sekarang harus ditambah lagi dengan berita bahwa ibunya akan menceraikan ayahnya hanya karena sebuah drama yang biasa ditonton oleh ibunya itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang ia tempati bersama dengan beberapa pegawai lainnya yang tergabung dalam departemen busana. Menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku dengan cara yang agak kasar dan memijit pelipisnya. Kyungsoo membuka laci teratas di meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisikan pil aspirin yang tinggal beberapa butir lagi. Menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya, perlu atau tidak dia meminum pil pereda sakit kepala tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba saja sekotak eskrim berada dimejanya. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan bos-nya yang bisa dikatakan cukup sadis itu.

"Tidak baik terlalu sering mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seperti itu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Won Bin –pemuda yang menjabat sebagai bos-nya itu–

Kalau Won Bin sudah perhatian begitu padanya, pasti bos-nya ini sedang ada maunya.

"Perusahaan X menyukai desain yang kita luncurkan minggu lalu dan mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan kita untuk proyek mereka yang berikutnya. Aku bisa mempercayakan hal ini padamu, 'kan, Kyungsoo?"

Benar, 'kan?

Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, tapi bos-nya itu sudah lebih dulu menarik kesimpulan tanpa menunggu jawaban lengkap dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku…"

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau akan setuju. Habiskan es krim nya dan selamat bekerja."

Segera setelah Won Bin berlalu, Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada sekotak es krim dimejanya. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh bos-nya itu saat menyogok Kyungsoo dengan sekotak es krim. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, setidaknya es krim itu bisa membantunya untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

"Minwoo-ssi." Panggil Kyungsoo tepat saat seorang pria yang merupakan salah satu rekan kerjanya berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya. Pria bernama Minwoo itu langsung berdiri tegap dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tentang daya tarik seks yang anda gunakan untuk tema proyek kita yang selanjutnya sudah cukup bagus, hanya saja masih ada beberapa kekurangan dibeberapa tempat. Bisa tolong buatkan satu lagi yang lebih detail?"

"A-ah~ tentu saja, aku ceroboh sekali. Akan ku ulangi lagi, nanti Kyungsoo-ssi. Memang, orang yang bersekolah di Amerika itu berbeda." Ujar Minwoo.

Kyungsoo paling benci jika seseorang sudah mengaitkan antara pekerjaan yang sepele dengan latar belakang pendidikkannya.

"Saya rasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan belajar di dalam atau belajar di luar negeri. Ini adalah kesalahan yang biasa terjadi. Tolong diulangi sekali lagi."

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Dia mengerikan sekali…"

"Tentu saja, dia bersekolah di luar negeri, dan dia menjadikan latar belakang pendidikkannya itu untuk menyerang kita."

"Cih, dia pikir siapa dirinya itu?"

"Menyebalkan sekali bukan?"

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengannya!?"

"Sudahlah, Minwoo. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan mentalmu saja untuk menghadapinya."

Dua orang wanita dan satu orang pria itu terus bergosip ria tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo –objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan– berada disalah satu bilik toilet tempat mereka berada sambil memakan es krim-nya dengan tatapan sebal.

Suasana toilet menjadi agak riuh saat secara tidak sengaja Won Bin mendengar pembicaraan antara Min Woo, Jessica dan juga Krystal tadi. Won Bin langsung masuk dan memukuli Min Woo dengan majalah yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Lee Min Woo, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan bergosip di toilet wanita! Keluar kau!" teriak Won Bin. Jessica dan Krystal yang melihat kejadian itu lebih memilih cara aman, yaitu keluar dari toilet dan meninggalkan Min Woo yang sedang terkena amukan dari Won Bin.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Dia tampan sekali…"

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Seksi…"

"Ku dengar, dia tidak pernah bekerja dengan wanita."

Para _ballerina_ yang sedang memandangi seorang pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_ yang sedang menunjukkan kemampuan _dance_-nya tadi mulai tertarik dengan perkataan salah satu teman mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa dia tidak suka dengan wanita? Apa dia _gay_?"

"Eii~ tidak mungkin~"

"Bukan. Dia itu adalah orang yang tumbuh dewasa dengan dikelilingi oleh para wanita. Dulu, dia pernah bekerja di London. Disana, dia pernah dipasangkan dengan seorang wanita, tapi, saat sedang latihan, dia tidak siap dan membuat wanita yang menjadi _partner_-nya itu mengalami cedera patah kaki. Sejak saat itu, si wanita tidak pernah bisa lagi menari balet. Dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu dan tidak pernah mau berpasangan dengan wanita."

Para _ballerina_ itu menggumamkan vocal 'o' secara bersamaan.

"Sayang sekali…" gumam mereka berikutnya.

Pemuda tampan berkulit kecokelatan itu namanya Kim Jongin. Dia adalah seorang yang jenius dalam hal menari. Dia sudah mempelajari salah satu cabang kesenian tersebut sejak ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Selama ini dia tinggal di London, mengembangkan sayapnya di dunia teatrikal dan cukup terkenal karena kemampuannya. Tapi, seminggu yang lalu, dia kembali ke Korea, tanah kelahirannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus.

"Aku paling benci tidur di studio rekaman." Ujar Jongin dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku menginginkan sebuah tempat yang ada air panasnya, tempat tidur yang hangat dan kamar mandi yang bersih. Bukankah ini keinginan dasar orang-orang?" celotehnya lagi, "Apa ada yang mau memelihara aku?"

Pemuda dengan tingkat kecerahan kulit di atas rata-rata yang duduk di depannya sambil membersihkan peralatan makan dengan sebuah serbet tertawa pelan. "Apa kau seekor anak anjing yang terlantar di jalanan?" tanya Sehun –pemuda itu–

"Aku akan mengatakan ini padamu, jangan berencana untuk mengandalkanku, oke?" tambah Sehun.

"Hotel bintang 5, berapa harganya per bulan, ya?" gumam Jongin.

"Kalau kau punya uang sebanyak itu, maka tinggallah dipenginapan mewah untuk waktu yang lama." Timpal Sehun.

"_Hyung_!" tiba-tiba saja salah satu junior Jongin dan Sehun datang menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal sementara, 'kan? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

PLAKK…

Kyungsoo memukul bokong seseorang yang sedang menyikat gigi di kamar mandinya.

"Saat menggosok gigimu, jangan lakukan gerakan seperti itu…" ujarnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan tenaganya sudah berada di titik paling rendah.

"Akh!" ringis orang yang tadi dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

Mendengar suara yang berbeda dari suara adiknya, Kyungsoo otomatis kembali ke sensor sadarnya. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin melebar kala melihat ada pria asing di rumahnya. Dengan panik, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi dan masuk kekamarnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu kalau kau membawa teman Do Min Joon! Aish! Dimana barang-barangku?!" omel Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Ini bukan rumahmu. Berdasarkan apa kau bisa membawa seseorang untuk menginap disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Nuna_~ buatlah pengecualian untuk kali ini saja, ya?" pinta Minjoon, "Aku mengenalnya, Jongin _hyung_, dia orang yang sangat baik."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam adik semata wayangnya (?) tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang baik-baik?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

"_Nuna_, aku tidak akan mengambil gajiku untuk satu hari, hanya satu hari. Satu hari saja, hm?" bujuk Minjoon lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ibu dan ayah. Aku akan membuat mereka tidak jadi bercerai. Percayakan padaku." Minjoon membuat penawaran lain supaya Kyungsoo memperbolehkan Jongin menginap.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan akhirnya menyetujui untuk memperbolehkan teman adiknya tersebut menginap dirumahnya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin tampak sedang memegang segepok uang senilai lima juta won ditangannya. Disampingnya, berbaring Minjoon yang terus-terusan tersenyum kearah uang yang berada ditangan Jongin. Jongin menyerahkan uang itu pada Minjoon, tapi dia tidak lantas langsung memberikannya begitu saja.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau yakin?" tanya Jongin. "Membersihkan rumah, memasak, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengenai itu sama sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak puas, _nuna_ ku akan mengurusnya." Ujar Minjoon sambil menarik paksa uang yang masih ditahan Jongin.

"_Hyung _berpura-pura saja untuk melakukannya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tambahnya.

"Wah~ Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini. Membiarkan kakak perempuanku tinggal serumah dengan _hyung_ yang notabene nya seorang pria…" gumam Minjoon. Tapi Jongin tidak menggubrisnya. Jongin sibuk merasakan nyamannya tempat dia tidur sekarang dan berakhir dengan perjalanannya menuju ke alam mimpi.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

_**Next day, at Sehun's Bar**_

Jongin duduk di dekat meja bartender bersama dengan manajer-nya, Suho, sedangkan Sehun sibuk meracik sebuah bir pesanan pelanggannya di balik meja bartender.

"Aku akui kau mampu ber-solo karir, tapi…"

"Tidak, _hyung_, biasanya kalau kau sudah mengakui bakatku seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya kau akan memintaku untuk ber_partner_ dengan wanita."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin. Bahkan hampir semua tawaran yang datang kepadamu, salah satu syaratnya adalah kau harus menyanyi duet dan berdansa dengan wanita itu."

Suho berbicara panjang lebar tentang keberlangsungan karir Jongin, namun sayang, Jongin tidak mengindahkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut sepupu sekaligus manajernya itu. Jongin malah sibuk melihat kearah dua orang gadis yang sedang diganggu oleh dua orang om-om genit.

"Aish! Dari tadi aku melihat mereka melakukan itu. Membuatku sakit mata saja." Gerutu Jongin.

Suho memutar badannya, mengikuti arah tatapan Jongin. Lalu menatap ke Jongin dengan tatapan Jangan-Lakukan-Hal-Yang-Aneh-Aneh-Kim-Jong-In. dia tahu, bahwa setelah ini Jongin pasti akan berulah dengan menghajar dua orang om-om genit itu.

Jongin menatap sinyal dari tatapan yang diberikan Suho padanya, tapi bukannya menurut, dia malah tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Suho, "_I'll be back_." Katanya.

Setelah itu, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kerah baju Sehun yang sedang melayani pelanggan bar-nya.

"Hei! Jongin, kau mau apa?! Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun dengan susah payah akibat kerah bajunya yang ditarik seenaknya oleh Jongin.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Diluar dugaan, ternyata om-om yang tadinya Jongin kira hanya berdua saja itu, punya banyak teman yang menunggu mereka diluar bar. Karena kalah jumlah, om-om itu belasan sedangkan Jongin hanya berdua dengan Sehun, jadilah, setelah mereka menghajar kedua om-om genit tadi, kini giliran mereka yang dikejar massa.

"Hei, anak nakal! Berhenti kau!"

"Berhenti disana, anak nakal!"

Jongin beruntung, dia bisa bersembunyi di dalam sebuah kotak besar yang terdapat di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia bisa sampai kesana? Grey tidak tahu. Yang jelas Jongin terus berlari sampai ke apartemen Kyungsoo, sialnya dia tidak mengetahui apa kode apartemen tersebut dan terpaksa harus bersembunyi di dalam kotak besar yang entah kenapa berada di depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Dia masih dikejar-kejar oleh kerumunan om-om berbadan kekar yang menjadi kawanan dari dua om-om yang tadi mereka hajar. Entah bagaimana nasibnya malam ini. Berdo'a sajalah, semoga Sehun tidak apa-apa.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo baru pulang dari kantornya sekitar pukul 10 malam. Dan keadaan cuaca saat itu adalah hujan meski tidak terlalu deras. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat ada sebuah kotak biru besar di depan apartemennya. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menendang pelan kotak itu dengan kakinya yang berbalut high-heels.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritnya tertahan saat melihat sebuah tangan manusia keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo membuka kotak tersebut takut-takut.

Perlahan-lahan, orang yang berada di dalam kotak itu mulai berdiri dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa orang itu adalah temannya Minjoon yang kemarin menginap di tempatnya.

"Apa kau selalu pulang kerja larut malam seperti ini?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang parau.

"Eung?"

"Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu pulang?" tanya Jongin lagi, setelah itu dia ambruk di pelukan Kyungsoo.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Wah~ seorang wanita dengan tangan semulus ini, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Gumam Jongin yang saat ini sedang diobati oleh Kyungsoo. Dia tersadar beberapa saat yang lalu dengan keadaan tangan kanan yang terkilir.

Kyungsoo menekan kuat tangan Jongin yang terkilir dan membuat Jongin meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau masih berada disini? Bahkan Minjoon sudah kembali kerumah orang tua kami."

Jongin diam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Eum, mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit aneh, tapi nanti kau pasti akan terbiasa. Lagi pula, aku sudah memberikan uang sewa selama 6 bulan pada Minjoon." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum riang.

Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Di dalam kepalanya, otaknya tengah memproses semua perkataan Jongin barusan. Saat dia menemukan intinya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya geram kemudian bergumam pelan, "Do Minjoon…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin dari tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan kaki jenjang Kyungsoo. Kenapa kaki? Karena lehernya sudah terlalu pegal untuk mendongak keatas. Lagipula, kaki Kyungsoo sama cantiknya dengan wajahnya. Eh? Apa? Lupakan.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di depan Jongin dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Sedari tadi dia mencoba untuk menghubungi adik jahanamnya yang seenaknya menjadikan apartemennya sebagai tempat tinggal sewaan untuk temannya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah jengah dengan suara operator yang terus-terusan menjawab panggilannya, begitupun dengan Jongin yang jengah karena dari tadi hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang bolak-balik di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja yang ada disana dan berjalan ke lemari pendingin, mengambil sebotol bir dari sana, lalu menutupnya kembali. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk melihat-lihat foto anak anjing jenis dobberman yang terpajang di rak tv Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau suka anak anjing. Mau memelihara anak anjing, ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tapi, anjing sungguhan itu menggonggong, rambutnya rontok, kotoran mereka juga bukan kotoran biasa." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malas, sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuka botol bir yang tadi diambilnya.

"Terlebih lagi untuk melatih mereka agar mengerti kata-kata manusia butuh waktu yang lama. Aku juga bisa melakukan itu." ujar Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga bisa melakukan itu." tegas Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo memandang tak percaya pada Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan, "Menjadi anak anjing?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dibandingkan dengan anak anjing, aku lebih mempertimbangkan peliharaan manusia." timpal Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin, mulai tertawa, lalu meminum bir-nya. setelah itu dia menatap Jongin serius.

"Kalau itu peliharaan binatang, maka dia bisa tinggal disini bersamaku. Aku akan memberimu makan saat kau lapar, ketika aku memanggil kau harus datang, dan kau juga harus berpenampilan seperti hewan peliharaan, dari kepala sampai kaki, seekor binatang peliharaan tanpa hak asasi manusia. Selalu mendengarkanku, dan tidak menggangguku, maka aku akan membesarkanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau… bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam-diam menyeringai, _'Dengan begini, aku akan membuatnya merasa kalah dan ingin pergi, hahaha.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan raut wajah Jongin. Jongin terlihat ragu dengan semua yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo nyaris saja berteriak senang karena dia berpikir bahwa Jongin pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya. Tapi, semuanya salah.

'_Astaga, astaga, apa yang mau dia lakukan?'_ Batin Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai panik saat melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba merangkak kearahnya. Mata bulatnya kembali melebar saat mendengar perkataan Jongin berikutnya.

Jongin memasang tampang menggoda dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nona pemilik, aku mengandalkanmu. Arr~" Kata Jongin sambil mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke tangan Kyungsoo yang berada digenggamannya, bertingkah seperti seekor anak anjing.

"A-Arr?" ujar Kyungsoo terperangah.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Jongin saat Kyungsoo mendorong paksa dirinya menuju ke pintu.

"Keluar dari rumahku!"

"ARGH! Tidak mau!" Balas Jongin sambil berusaha bertahan di amabang pintu.

"Keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Ke –"

"Biarkan aku tidur!" teriak salah satu tetangga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal lalu membiarkan Jongin tetap di dalam apartemennya meski karena terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena ulah adiknya itu, dia tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Hari ini Kyungsoo terlihat sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pemotretan untuk artikel di sebuah majalah. Para model sudah bersiap-siap ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, tidak ada perubahan. Lanjutkan saja seperti biasa. Proposal layout yang kami kirimkan, sudah anda terima, 'kan?"

"Lee Minwoo-ssi, bisa tolong kemari?"

"Berikan ekspresi yang lebih dalam lagi, nona Seo."

"Tidak, letakkan itu disana saja. Mana gajahnya?"

"Cukup dengan menggendongnya seperti ini saja, okay?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan seekor bayi singa pada salah satu model pemotretan.

Yah, beginilah hari-hari Kyungsoo, dia selalu sibuk. Dia bahkan hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin berlari kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Jongin. Tapi, begitu dia melihat raut wajah lelah milik Kyungsoo, dia langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Pengiriman express-mu, aku membantumu untuk menandatanganinya." Lapor Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus diberi hadiah." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk mencuci rambutku. Aku kan peliharaan rumahan, jadi pemilik harus membantu hewan peliharaannya untuk mencuci rambut, 'kan?"

"Kau kan masih bisa menggunakan tangan yang satunya…" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai mengacungkan tangan kirinya yang terluka dibagian jari telunjuk, "Ah~ ini, terkena pemotong kertas tadi. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu berbalik menghadap kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa informal padaku?"

"Memangnya hewan peliharaan tahu yang mana bahasa formal dan yang mana bahasa informal?" tanya Jongin balik.

Kyungsoo ingin membalas, tapi dia sadar kalau dia membalas, maka perdebatan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya, jadi dia memilih untuk mengalah dan membantu Jongin untuk mencuci rambutnya.

"Aku menari balet sejak aku berusia 4 tahun. Aku menerima banyak penghargaan dan orang-orang banyak berharap dariku. Tapi kemudian aku melihat _partner_ ku ikut dalam sebuah drama musikal. Musikal itu menyenangkan dan juga ada nyanyiannya. Tapi orang rumahku menentang." Jongin terus bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Ah~ ini sangat menyegarkan. Cobalah mengatakan "Apakah masih ada tempat yang gatal?"." Ujar Jongin. Tapi, bukannya perlakuan manis, yang didapatkan Jongin adalah sebuah pukulan dikepalanya, pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah kalau kau tidak mau dipukul." Ujar Kyungsoo sadis.

Jongin berbalik dengan tampang sebal, "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau menggunakan kacamata hitam itu?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah kaca mata hitam yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa malu dengan hewan peliharaanmu? Apakah aku harus melepas semua pakaianku agar kau bisa melihat dengan lebih baik?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilihat?" remehnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu betapa bagusnya tubuhku." Ujar Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin berdiri dari bath-tub dan menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti bertingkah dan duduklah!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Aku hanyalah hewan peliharaan~"

Lalu,

SRETT…

Jongin menarik lepas celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo melotot melihat tingkah Jongin dan berteriak kencang saat melihat Jongin hendak membuka bokser yang ia kenakan.

"KYAAA~"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Woah~ Ayam goreng~"

Jongin mengambil sepotong paha dari piring yang berisikan banyak ayam goring dan menggigit paha ayam tersebut.

"Wow, ini benar-benar lezat. Bagus sekali aku bertemu dengan seorang pemilik yang bisa memasak." Ujar Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Jongin. Tapi setelah itu, dia teringat akan tujuan utamanya.

"Ini, bukan sikap manusia untuk membesarkan anak yang menyedihkan. Apa kau tahu apa artinya menjadi seorang pemilik dan hewan peliharaan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah mengkonfirmasi hal ini 15 kali? Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Baiklah, ini yang dia inginkan bukan? Memiliki hewan peliharaan. Dan sekarang Jongin datang padanya dan secara suka rela menjadi peliharaannya.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sungguh, dia melupakan hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali nama Jongin.

"Nama? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang kau suka." Jawab Jongin enteng.

"Hm… Leonardo… SamShik… Momo…" Kyungsoo terus menggumamkan berbagai macam nama yang dia rasa sesuai untuk Jongin. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah nama yang dia rasa tepat.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, namamu Kai."

"Kenapa Kai?" tanya Jongin sambil terus memasukkan potongan-potongan ayam goreng kemulutnya.

"Itu adalah nama anjing yang pernah kubesarkan dulu. Kau mirip dengannya."

"Kau bilang aku mirip dengan anjing?" protes Jongin tak terima.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru senang, "Hahaha… Kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu."

Dan sejak malam itu, Kim Jongin resmi menjadi peliharaan dari seroang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo dan berganti nama menjadi Kai.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Yosh, Grey balik. Tapi bukan buat ngelanjutin FF yang lain. Grey balik buat nge-publish salah satu FF pesanan. Hahaha XD

Ini adalah FF KaiSoo pertama Grey. Semoga kalian suka. Ini gak bakalan panjang. Cuma tiga chapter aja.

Jangan lupa review-nya, ya ^^

See you at next chapter ^^


End file.
